Conventionally a terminal having a touch screen, such as personal computer (PC), tablet computer (Pad) or mobile terminal, will display a window in one of the following manners when a user clicks an icon or triggers an application on the terminal:                1. displaying the window at a preset physical position on the screen, such as the upper right corner or center of the screen;        2. displaying the window at a position where the window was previously closed.        
The inventor of the application has found that there are some problems with the conventional display methods. The window cannot be displayed at a position corresponding to the user. Consequently, the user may not face directly the displayed window, and have to move. This is inconvenient to the user. Most of such terminals are designed for use by a single user. It is thus inconvenient when the terminals are used by more than one user.
There are further problems with some conventional techniques. Some of these conventional techniques support two-point touch operation mode, which is developed from the existing windows interactive operation mode. However, these techniques support only usage by a single user, and applications are executed in a single task mode. No interactive mode is enabled for simultaneous use by several users. Further, the software supports only display in a single orientation, and thus the user can only use the terminal along a single orientation. Other of the conventional techniques support multi-touch mode, and the user can perform touch operations at upper and lower positions of the screen. However, these techniques allow the user to use the terminal in just two orientations, which are fixed and unchangeable.